


Trapped in the Past

by driver_picks_the_music_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Loss, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/pseuds/driver_picks_the_music_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are hunting shifters with Dean, when rocks in the cave collapse and trap you. While you are trapped, memories of your relationship with Dean keep you hanging onto reality, but only for so long. Will Dean be able to save you? Or is this where you meet your end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night air was cold as you followed Dean into the darkened cave. The Stars sparkled bright through the misty clouds that spread over the night sky. You shivered as goosebumps raised over your exposed arms and stepped over some cracks at the mouth of the cave.   
The sound of a click alerted you to Dean turning on his flashlight and scanning the cave opening for anything suspicious. Shifters usually left trails of slime and ectoplasm and just as the thought had crossed your mind, the sound of something squishy beneath your shoe alerted you to a pile of skin on the cave floor.   
“Yuck! Dean!” You whisper to get his attention.  
Dean shined his light upon the pile and cringed. “Nasty sons of bitches.”   
You laughed and turned to rub your shoe over a crack in the ground when a soft rumble sounded above you and shook the cave’s foundation.  
You felt someone wrap an arm around your waist and looked up to a worried expression chase it's way across Dean’s features.   
“We're okay. It's probably normal.” You assured him.  
Dean nodded his head and let you go, walking forward to shine his light over a possible connecting tunnel, when an ear splitting rumble shook the cave even further and rocks began tumbling all around you.   
“DEAN!” You screamed, fear bubbling within you as dust and rocks clouded your vision and without being able to find a way out, rocks and rubble surrounded you in a tiny box, just big enough to crouch in.   
You slid your fingers along the walls and scratched at the Unbudging concrete that now created a prison where you were sure you would end up dead.   
“DEAN!” You screamed again, your heart thudding, adrenaline pumping through your veins.   
“Y/N!” A muffled reply sounded and you let out a small breath as you pressed yourself against the large rock in front of you.  
“Dean! Oh god, get me out of here!”   
You heard something shifting and prayed that it was Dean moving rubble to get you out, but when you heard his voice again your heart dropped.   
“I'm here, honey. Can you hear me?”   
“Yes!”   
Dean was silent then, and you waited for him to respond.   
“I can't move these rocks without risking them crushing you.”   
Your breathing quickened, you wrapped your arms around yourself and lay down on the cold ground, thinking, your mind spinning.   
“Dean you have to try!”   
Silence. Then.   
“I know baby. I know. I will. You just need to stay calm. I'll get you out.”   
Your eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and you could somewhat see the outline of where you were trapped.   
“Dean. I'm scared.” Your voice was wavering and tears threatened to spill, but Dean’s voice sent a washing calm over you.   
“Don't worry. I'm here. Hey, remember the time we first met? Think about the good things!”   
You paused.   
“Dean I shot you when we first met.”   
“Maybe we remember that day differently.”   
You laughed and your heart lightened at the memory.


	2. Chapter 2

The blue sky harbored no clouds, allowing the sun to shine bright and wash over your skin as you walked from your hidden car in the bushes to the werewolf lair across the street.   
Your gun was loaded with silver bullets cocked, ready to defend yourself against any attackers. You crept around the house, fully prepared to take on any members of the pack that came after you.   
A rustle in the bushes peaked your attention, but after finding nothing, you continued finding your way into the house.   
You rounded the corner, still silent, when a gunshot broke the serene silence and roars and screams erupted inside the house.   
You stiffened and bolted around the house, taking the front steps two at a time and shouldering open the front door, bursting in with your gun outstretched.   
Two men were fighting among a melee of wolves and other men among the wolves as well.  
One of the men stopped and eyed you, confused, but you ignored him, stepping forward and shooting a few wolves down.   
Many of them noticed you by now and were coming your way.   
At this point, you weren't sure which men were wolves and which were others, but your motto tended to be “shoot first, ask questions later”, so that's what you did.   
You shot the rest of the wolves, and as the other men closed in on you, you continued shooting, until only the first two men with swords and other men or werewolves were left. You shot at the next man coming at you as the other two men continued fighting, but as you fired your shot, someone knocked you down and your shot went way off course.   
A painful scream let you know that your bullet had found someone, just the wrong target.  
You would later find out that that man you had accidentally shot in the leg was Dean Winchester. The hunter with looks that could kill and a heart that could love like no other.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean  
This cave was quickly looking more like a gravesite than that of a shifter’s home. The girl I loved was trapped now beneath layers of rubble and I couldn't get to her.   
Everything within me wanted to scream into the abyss. But I knew I needed to retain my fear and anger and try to get her out.   
I crawled amongst the rubble and tried to find a way to move some rocks without disturbing the other rubble for fear of crushing her.   
I only hoped I could rescue her in time.

You  
The cave was becoming even more cold as the night wore on and your body’s fear centers took over.  
You began to shiver uncontrollably and were pressed up against the rock through which you could hear dean's voice and his retelling of the time you had first met.   
“D-d-Dean...I...I'm so..c-c-cold..” You stuttered, folding in on yourself.  
“I know. Alright. I'm gonna try to move some rocks. Hang tight.”   
You stayed silent, listening to soft shuffles and shifting rubble, holding your breath and praying that you could get out. You knew the truth that you only had so much air in here. And time was running out.  
Silence. Then.  
“I moved some rocks, but the rest are either too heavy, or stuck and too dangerous to move.”   
Your heart sunk even further.   
“Dean, please. You have to keep trying.”   
Silence.  
“I know. I will. Just… Stay calm. Remember our first night together?”   
You nodded to yourself, and then realized Dean couldn't actually see you.   
“Yeah. Yes… I do..” A small smile pulled at the corners of your mouth and your body tingled at the memory of your first night with Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

You lay beneath the cheap covers of the motel blankets, shivering in your warmest pajamas in the dead of winter. Dean had gotten up to use the bathroom and left a cold spot on the bed, so you wrapped yourself in the extra blankets and curled up to keep warm.   
You closed your eyes for just a moment, breathing softly, trying to remember this moment. It was just you and Dean here in this room and he had become so special to you that each moment was more important than the last.   
“Hey… How am I supposed to keep warm?” Dean’s voice broke through your thoughts, and you opened your eyes, meeting the gaze that so often lightened your heart as Dean stared back at you with a smirk on his face.   
“Don't know…” You joked and Dean bounced on the bed, pulling at the covers until you let go and curled into him, resting your head beneath his chin.  
He placed his hand on your hip and he shuddered against you, “you're so cold…”   
You shivered and moved your hands against Dean's abdomen.   
“I think your abs are cold. Maybe I should keep my hands here to keep you warm.”   
Dean snorted and looked down at you, “well I think your butt is cold so maybe I should keep my hand there.”   
You laughed and said, “you know your lips are looking blue. Maybe I should warm those up for you.”   
And as Dean smiled, you pressed your mouth to his and wrapped your arms over his body, straddling his lap as he moved beneath you.   
He placed his hands on your side and held you steady as you kissed him.   
His mouth was so warm on yours as his tongue licked over your bottom lip, making you smile against him and kiss him back with more intensity this time.  
You pulled back after some moments to catch your breath and truly shivered this time.   
Dean pulled you close and kissed you back, this time flipping you so that you were on your back and his body covered yours.   
You ran your hands over his shoulders and sighed against his mouth, breathing him in and letting the warmth of his body envelop yours.   
You reached up and tangled your fingers in the fabric of his shirt, tugging it over his head and flinging it to the side of the bed once it was free.   
Dean laughed against you and pulled you closer.  
You body was warm inside and out and the feeling of Dean against you made you forget how cold it was outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Crash  
“Dean!” The sound sliced through your memories and your heart thudded rapidly at the sound.   
“I'm okay!”   
You let out a shaky breath at his response.   
“What was that?”   
“Just...trying to move more rubble.”   
You took a few deep breaths and moved around carefully, pressing up against the rocks, trying to find a loose spot in the foundation.  
You pressed your palm flat against one of the rocks to your right side and it jiggled just enough to give you hope.   
“Dean! I can move this one!”   
silence.   
“Keep jigging it!”   
You continued to put pressure on the rock until you heard Dean respond, “I see it!”   
Silence.  
A muffled sound spread from above you and you waited.   
Silence.  
“Babe...it's in a bad spot. This whole thing could collapse.”   
Silence.   
“Just..I don't care I can't stay here much longer. Please just try.” 

Dean  
I saw the rock jiggling as she moved it and I rushed over, hope gripping my heart as I surveyed the surrounding rubble.   
But my heart soon faltered as I realized if I moved that rock then many others would follow and possible crush her. I couldn't risk it.   
Unless I moved another one beside it… It was worth a shot…

You  
You laid down on your back, your eyes wide and unblinking at the spot where you knew Dean was. You just wanted to get out of this place. This nightmare from hell. It seemed never ending.  
The quietness of the cave was only disturbed by the sounds of Dean moving some rubble around to get to you.   
Your exhaustion slowly took over and your mind began to spin with memories of when you and Dean first began hunting together.


	6. Chapter 6

The bright moonlight shone down on your bare skin as you tucked your gun into the waistband of your pants before preparing to infiltrate the old mansion that was supposedly haunted by an old vengeful spirit.   
Two strong arms wrapped around your middle from behind, and you smiled as you brushed your hands over the ones that now encircled you.   
You turned around within his embrace and smiled up at the green-eyed gaze of Dean Winchester.   
“Come on, we gotta get this over with. The sooner the better.” You brushed your hands down his arms and stopped once your hands met his, and interlocked your fingers with his, pulling him along with you.   
The house was dark and cold, and definitely harbored some kind of other-worldly being within its creaking walls.   
You decided against your better instincts that maybe splitting up would cover more ground, so Dean took the upstairs floor while you took the downstairs.   
Room by room you searched, waiting for something to appear, when finally a graying young woman appeared before you with a scowl on her face and a weapon in her hand.   
You fired your salt-loaded gun and watched as she disappeared and yelled for Dean.   
“DEAN!!!”  
You heard thundering footsteps and a gunshot fire from upstairs before Dean practically tumbled down the stairs and into the foyer just as you did.  
You stood alert and backed up against Dean, with his back against yours as you both outstretched your guns and continued firing at the apparition until it disappeared to give you enough time to catch your breath.   
“Dean… We gotta salt and burn the bones. Do you know where she’s buried?!”   
You caught your breath and looked into the green eyes of the man you had slowly come to love.  
“Backyard. Lore says she can’t leave the boundaries of the house, but we still need to hurry.”   
You raced to the backyard of the house, grabbing the duffle bag Dean had left by the front door and sprinted outside to the green stretch of land that was behind the decrepit house.   
Dean grabbed his shovel and began digging next to the worn stone with the dead woman’s name etched on the front.   
You stood guard while Dean began digging, and once the coast seemed clear, you joined him once you grabbed the second shovel.  
About 30 minutes later, you were covered in dirt and sticky from the humidity of the night air, but Dean had finally come upon the casket and you threw your shovel aside, grabbing the salt and pouring it over the body while Dean grabbed the gasoline and lit the matches, sending the grave up in flames.  
“Perfect.” You breathed out and smiled back at Dean, who was now packing up your things. You covered the grave back up in dirt before you both left the premises.  
After a short drive up the road to an empty field, Dean parked the car and the both of you exited, marveling at the open expanse of the sky.   
Dean grabbed you into his arms after a short moment, “First hunt together was definitely a success.” Your voice was a bit muffled as you pressed your head against his chest.   
Dean laughed slightly against you and responded, “Yes. Time to celebrate!”   
You broke from his embrace and turned to open the door to the backseat and reached for the cooler where you grabbed two beers and met Dean at the front of the car.   
Dean opened the first bottle and handed it to you before opening his own.   
“To our first hunt together.” You raised your bottle and clinked it against his and smiled as you took a sip.   
You took a seat beside Dean on the hood of the car and relaxed against the windshield while you tucked yourself next to him.   
“You’re amazing, you know that?” Dean’s voice was soft as he looked down at you.   
You smiled and blood colored your cheeks, “Thanks.”   
Dean leaned down and you met his mouth with yours, the wind swirled around you both, making you press closer to him.   
He tasted of beer and sweetness and the outdoors, and you sighed against him, taking in the moment and reveling in the feeling of Dean against you.   
You pulled away after a few moments and curled into Dean’s body as he tucked you into his arms and held you close.


	7. Chapter 7

The place was silent again until a crack resounded from above you and some rocks crumbled, causing you to shield your face as more rocks and debris fell, crushing your left leg and causing you to cry out just as all the rocks fell into their new place.   
“AHHHH! DEAN!” You screamed in pain, but now you couldn't move at all since the rocks crumbled closer to you and locked you in.   
“DAMMIT! Are you okay?!” Dean's panicked voice echoed just around you and you breathed sharply before answering, “I think my leg is broken, but I'm okay. I can see out the top a little…”   
You heard some ruffling and tried to stifle your shivering as your body began to go into shock from the pain and after several deep breaths, you had calmed yourself to focus on the sound of Dean’s voice.   
“Honey, I’m so close. Hang on.” Dean was reassuring, but you were beginning to lose hope.  
All the emotions and shock began to bubble up and fear chased it’s way into your mind.   
It was a tiny thought within your mind that kept nibbling at your conscious. Egging you on to tell Dean what had been running through your mind for two days. But you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Until your life had been put in danger. But what Dean didn’t know was that it wasn’t just your life in danger now.


	8. Chapter 8

You had gone cold. Your heart beating hard beneath your chest. Your hands shaking and your breath short as you stared numbly down at the blue plus sign that had appeared on the stick that you gripped so tightly in your hands. You were pregnant. How would you tell Dean? A hunter’s life was not for a child, especially not during a time where Heaven and Hell were at war and hunters were at a critical time.   
A knock sounded at the door just then, scaring you and causing you to drop the test, sending it clattering to the floor.   
“One second!” Your voice was small as you forced the words from your lips and retrieved the test, shoving it into the trash can and taking a moment to breathe before opening the door and joining Sam and Dean in the kitchen to finish a long research session for several hunters that had asked for help.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean  
I kept moving different rocks around but no matter what I couldn't make a difference. I saw a very very small crack in the structure and I stretched over the rocks to reach it. Though silence ensued and fear rippled down my spine. 

You  
“Y/N?? You still okay?!” Dean’s voice was panicked now, due to the fact that you had zoned out. You began to feel anxious in the small dark space that was too small for you to move in now.  
“I’m fine! I’m sorry I was dozing off.” You breathed softly, focusing on the sounds of rustling around you.   
“I’m almost there, Love. Soon, I promise. You’re going to be okay.”   
Dean’s calming voice reminded you how much you loved him. How much he meant to you. And the fact that he needed to know the truth.  
Your hand began to shake the same way it did when you found out the truth. But you breathed softly, and you forced the words from your lips, “Dean?”   
“I’m here. You okay?” Dean answered right away and you tried calming yourself despite your palpitating heartbeat beneath your chest.  
“Yeah..I just… I have something I need to tell you.”   
Silence.  
You took a small breath, trying to calm yourself as you moved your hand to cover your belly as you spoke.   
“Dean. Two days ago. I’ve known for two days...I don’t know what to do...It’s so much..I just….”  
Dean cut you off and you realized you never actually said anything meaningful, “Y/N, what are you talking about? Are you alright?”   
Another smack of rubble against rock filled the silence before you answered.  
“I’m pregnant, Dean.”   
Silence. Too much silence.   
“You’re sure?” Dean’s voice edged away some of your anxiety and you absentmindedly scratched at the rock closest to your side.   
“Yes. Yes I am.” Tears began to spill from your eyes. Tears of happiness. Tears of wonder. And tears of fear that if you didn’t get out of here that your child would never have a chance at a live at all.   
“That’s amazing. Oh I’m so close. I swear I’m never going to let you go once I get you out of here.”  
Dean’s voice felt so reassuring but you knew you didn't have much time left, and the pain in your leg was spreading, and it was slowly becoming unbearable.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean  
I was going to be a dad. The thought spun around my head like a moth drawn to a small flame.   
Now not only did I have the love of my life stuck in this god forsaken mess but now my future child too.   
“Son of a bitch.” I muttered.   
Maybe if I could get service I could call for help. This task was slowly growing worse by the second and I needed help. I couldn't do this alone anymore.   
Every time I had tried to get service in this damned cave, I was met with nothing. The only thing left was the possibility of cell service by the car.   
“Honey. I can't move these rocks anymore. They could crush you. I have to call for help.”  
Silence. And I waited for her response. 

You  
Dean’s voice sent a calmness over you. You just wished he could hold you in his arms one last time.   
“Dean. I'm scared. Don't leave.” Your voice echoed along the rocks that surrounded you.   
You looked up through a very thin crack in the rocks above you and saw what looked like a hand above the break.   
“I'm here sweetheart. But I need to get help. You'll be okay.”  
A tear slipped down your cheek and you took in a small breath before responding, “come right back. Promise?”   
“Of course.” Dean responded and you heard the soft patter of footsteps slowly die away.   
You lay there. Alone and scared. And each breath harder than the last as the oxygen slowly thinned within your small confined space.   
Your vision slowly crackled at the edges and you tried to stay awake, but pain, fear and exhaustion pushed you over the edge, slowly bringing you into darkness. 

Dean  
After running for a good 10 minutes I finally got service out by the park entrance.   
An ambulance and the fire department were on their way.   
I ran back to her as fast as I could and when I reached the rubble that trapped her I found the small crack through which she could see and laid upon it, with nothing left to do but hope and pray that she'd be okay.   
“Honey? I'm back. It's going to be okay.”   
Silence.   
“Sweetheart?”   
Silence.  
“Shit.”   
My heart thudded like a clunky mechanical thing shoved into my chest.   
She must have passed out. We only had so long now and there was nothing I could do but wait.


	11. Chapter 11

I waited.   
Tears stained my face as I imagined the future we could have and the fear that gripped me each time I looked down and remembered I couldn't reach her. I would never forgive myself if I couldn't save her.   
Silence began to crush me like an invisible weight on my heart and after what felt like an eternity, the distant sound of sirens pierced through my state of despair.  
I slowly got up off the pile of rocks and met the firemen at the cave opening, pointing to them where she was trapped. They shoved me away and I watched over the next hour as the picked and chipped away as carefully as possible the rocks that held my sweetheart beneath them.   
Finally, shouting disrupted the rhythmic sounds of tools upon rock and four firemen rushed over to bend down beneath the rubble.   
They gripped something tightly and as I watched they pulled her out. But she was limp in their arms.   
“LET ME SEE HER!” I screamed but they shoved me away, speaking to each other about heart rate and some kind of levels of blood but my own heart beat was too loud in my ears to make out what anything meant.   
“Hospital.” One firemen disrupted me and told me to follow them, but the only word I heard was hospital.   
I broke out in an adrenaline fueled sprint towards my car and fired up the engine, chasing down the ambulance as they brought my girl to the nearest hospital. I could only pray she would make it.


	12. Chapter 12

I burst through the hospital doors. Shoving through crowds of nurses and doctors to reach the EMTs that were pushing a bed to a nearby hospital room.   
She was lying upon it. Her hair splayed over the white pillow and her arm stretched over her belly. Probably unknowingly trying to protect the child who barely had a chance in this world right now.   
The doctors had her hooked up to heart monitors and such for now but I looked at her and she looked so peaceful. I only wanted to hold her again.   
The doctors began to leave the room once she was stabilized, but a piercing beeping noise sounded through the room and nurses and doctors rushed in, throwing me aside as someone grabbed a crash cart and prepared the defibrillators.   
“NO!” I screamed over the chaos but no one heard me.   
“CLEAR!” the nurse declared before sending a shock to her body.   
I watched as her limp body convulsed, but no pulse returned.   
“CLEAR!” Again another shock.   
My heart began to clench, as if someone had wrapped barbed wire around it and pulled it taut.  
Still no pulse.   
“CLEAR!” The nurse shocked her again and after checking for her pulse once more another doctor came over and placed a firm hand on the head nurse’s arm.   
She nodded back to him and placed the defibrillator back on the table.   
“NO.” My voice sounded but no one listened. It was like a horrible nightmare where no one could hear you yet everything felt so real. The pain was so real.   
And then the nurse declared those words that everyone hoped to never hear in their lifetime.   
“Time of death. 4:27 AM.”   
The nurses began cleaning up their things and I watched. Trying to make myself believe this was a hellacious nightmare. But it wasn't. It was too painful. Too real.   
I ran to the bed, throwing myself over her. The love of my life as was gone. My baby was gone. My hand grazed her belly as I let myself cry here in this room and for a few moments I let myself imagine what could have been.   
Holding her in my arms. Watching her belly grow with our child. Welcoming our child into the world. And seeing each of the firsts that would come along with being a new parent.   
But a hunter’s life was just that. Filled with loss, blood and regret.   
And I should have known.   
Though there was one thing I did know.   
A part of me died that night. And when someone would ask me about that moment that I knew my life had changed, I knew the exact moment. The moment my heart had been ripped from my chest.   
4:27 AM.


End file.
